U(nknown)
U was the first moon goddess. Basics Gender: Female Dead or Alive? '''Dead '''Cause of Death: '''N/A '''Past affiliations: '''N/A '''Present affiliation: '''Heaven '''Past roles: Goddess Present role: '''N/A Physical '''Breed: Unknown Size: '''Normal, lithe '''Strength: '''Less than average '''Speed: '''Average '''Pelt and appearance: '''U has a pure white pelt and blue eyes. She also has blue paw pads. There is a black crescent marking on her forehead. Her fur is medium in length but wispy at her tail. She's very lean and weak, but looks noble. '''Other: *Unknown has large, blue wings. She can use them to fly. *Unknown is mute, and cannot talk; likewise, she communicates through body language and small chirrups made by exhaling and inhaling quickly. Character Unknown is seen through flashbacks and dreams of Wildwish and Soleil. She is mute and speaks with actions and little chirrups. One of her favorite activities is flying and she especially loves to fly on winter nights. U is the first moon Goddess, sent to protect the lands with the first sun God (Origin). She is known throughout history as very peaceful and fun-loving. When war broke out, it was said that U would run into the middle of the fight and look each fighter dead in the eyes. This would effectively stop the battle as no one dared to harm the pure goddess nor disappoint her. Likes: '''flying, nighttime, peace, fun, tranquility, Origin, sunlight '''Dislikes: violence, sadness, spitefulness God stuff Unknown has the ability to raise and lower the moon --- in fact, she is the reason that it does in her time. U can also control the tides when she wants to and, in some cases, she is able to change the phase of the moon. However, she rarely does the latter as she does not want to upset the balance in the world. Reincarnations Despite being a fully fledged God, U isn't immortal. She has been reincarnated three times. 1) U'' 2) Areez 3) Wildwish 4) Menessi Family '''Mate: '''Origin Symbolism '''Design:' U is white because she represents purity and moonlight. Her design is simple because she is a simple being and thrives in a simple, tranquil environment. Her purity is proven through her wings (see trivia). Trivia *Unknown was based entirely off of a dream that Leafpool905 had, which includes her design. In the dream, U fought an entire flock of murderous crows with only love and friendship --- which is where her non-violent nature was taken from. She also never spoke, giving her her muteness. *Unknown is the only being created by the Great God that kept her wings when she went to the physical realm. According to Origin, this represents her embodiment of purity, as beings lose their wings in order to restrain them from becoming more powerful than the creatures they rule over. U didn't need to lose her wings because she would not use them to her advantage no matter what the circumstances. *After U was reincarnated, the moon god line lost the ability to raise and lower the moon. Category:Characters Category:Gods